


Energy Drink

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Do NOT question my motives, Grumpy Hermann Gottlieb, I wrote this after drinking three energy drinks in a day, M/M, Mild Language, Newton Geiszler Has ADHD, The language is English but in English there are some disliked words and they are in this fic, i got that juice in my blood, i’m like thirty percent caffeine now, newmann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: “You are going to die.” Hermann grimaced at how quickly Newt was consuming the energy drinks. “Those are supposed to last you a month.”“Exactly. I’ll have enough energy to last a month with no sleep.”
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Energy Drink

“You are going to die.” Hermann grimaced at how quickly Newt was consuming the box of 30 energy drinks he had bought that morning. “Those are supposed to last you a month.” 

“Exactly. I’ll have enough energy to last a month with no sleep.” Newt finished off the fifth one and threw it over his shoulder, wildly missing the trash can. His heart was palpitating and he had started shaking. 

“Do you have any idea how caffeine and metabolism work, or is that something you know, but don’t care about?” Hermann was still on his first cup of tea, and he had been twice as productive as Newton. To most people, this would make sense and prove his point. But to Newton, it felt purely coincidental. All he could focus on is getting all the drinks down and being energetic for the next thirty days. Each can made him last a day, so thirty in one day would be equivalent to one each day for thirty days. 

“For being a world-famous scientist, you are really fucking dumb.” Hermann whacked him over the head with his cane, causing Newt to choke mid-drink. ”I will lock those in a safe if I have to.” 

“I will hack into your safe.” 

“Then the safe will be at my house.” 

“The drinks are my property. You can’t do shit about it.” Newt stuck out his tongue like a little kid. “And these are actually really good for me, because caffeine is a stimulant, and stimulants help with ADHD. Suck my dick, Hermann.” 

“You are going to die as a sad little man with no perception of how stimulants, caffeine, sugar, and overdosing work.” 

“Then what?” Newt sat on the desk, kicking his legs back and forth and fidgeting with his fingers. 

“Then you’ll go to hell.”

Newton cackled, “If I’m going to hell, you can bet your ass I’m dragging you with me.”


End file.
